


Mid-Flight

by Winged_Ember



Series: Mid-Flight [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HC AU, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't ship real people, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Minecraft, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teamwork, This author has no idea what they are doing so bear with me, Whump, Winged!Grian, hermitcraft au, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Ember/pseuds/Winged_Ember
Summary: Grian's always had wings.Luckily in Hermitcraft, the past is past, and it stays that way.But when Grian mysteriously disappears, leaving only a mangled communicator and half his wings behind, the other hermits must discover what he's been trying so desperately to hide if they ever want to find their friend.After all, not all birds were made to fly.Inspired by BastardBin's The Weight of Lies.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Mid-Flight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853077
Comments: 79
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weight of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027974) by [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/pseuds/BastardBin). 



> This is my first ever fic!!! Any constructive criticism/advice is very welcome! Enjoy!!!!! <3 <3 <3  
> If I get a good response to this, I'll keep going!  
> Edit: Somebody please help me tag just gimme a listor something pls im so confused T-T

Prologue

Grian loved flying.

The wind blowing through his light brown hair, golden feathers gleaming in the sunshine, seeming to glow from within as he glided over his jungle home. He caught a glimpse of purple through the thick canopy and chuckled, pulling his wings in close to his back. No longer supported by the humid jungle breeze, he dived, faster and faster towards the unsuspecting hermit.

Eggs in each hand, his Pesky Bird mask appeared almost out of nowhere. He pulled out of his dive the second before he splatted on the mossy ground, earning a startled yell from the wizard. Spamming the eggs all around, he powered away, already cackling loudly at the thought of a dripping, sticky Scar.

Said eggy hermit glared at the winged menace that was Gria- the Pesky Bird as he made his escape. Scar would get him back for that- they might be friends, but those eggs would takes ages to wash out. He sighed heavily, plodding back to Larry to change his robe, scheming all the while.

Lost in thoughts of vengence, he didn't hear the screams until it was too late.

If only he had.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar's afraid of everything.
> 
> Honestly, who can blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho boi  
> 1:00 AM, huh?  
> CuRsE yOu, CrEaTiViTy!!!
> 
> Writing Soundtrack: Mayday, TheFatRat
> 
> (No, this isn't spoilers or related to the plot at all, I just thought i'd throw in the song i was listening to at the time, YOLO)  
> <3  
> Also TW: Descriptive language of blood+other biological gross stuff.  
> Stop at 'the centre of Grian's Hobbit clearing' and resume at 'the earshattering sound'  
> and just be careful after that, it makes references to blood and stuff.

_It's... so dark...._

_Where...._

_Help......._

"GRIAN!!!"  
Scar awoke with a yell, screams echoing through his mind.  
He slid his trembling legs over the side of his cramped, sweat-soaked bed, breath coming in short gasps. He felt dizzy, nauseous, his head was pounding like a bass drum.  
_Just a dream_ , he thought. But it didn't feel like a dream it felt real, almost like...

_a vision._

It took the wizard all of 0.2 seconds for it to really sink in before he near-flew out of bed, shaking fingers typing a rushed SOS to anyone still awake on his communicator. (Imma call them coms for short cos i'm lazy)

:GoodTimesWithScar: Anyon clse 2 junle grains bas NOW

:XisumaVoid: Scar, in ENGLISH this time, what's wrong?

:WelsKnight:> Why snt everryone asleepp...? -.-

:MumboJumbo: grains bas...?

:MumboJumbo: U mean Grian's hobbit hole! OMW there now!

:Iskall85: Iis Gri okay? Tired....._._

:XisumaVoid: I don't know! Scar?

:WelsKnight: Scar!

:XisumaVoid: Scar?!

:XisumaVoid: I'm coming over there! Wels, Iskall, if we need you we'll call, in the meantime go back to sleep. You obviously need it.

:Iskall85: But.... fine.

Distantly, Scar head his com ding with anxious messages from his friends, but all his focus was on one thing in the centre of Grian's Hobbit clearing - or more, multiple things that should be one. Huge chunks of feathers, some still attached to skin, sat in a puddle of blood almost as big as Scar himself if he were to lay down in it. The earshattering sound of a firework being let off right behind him snapped him out of his panic-induced daze, spinning to come face-to-face with an increasingly worried Mumbo.

"Scar? You... look like you've seen a ghost, what's..."

His voice trailed off into silence as his gaze was drawn to the horrific sight behind him.

Both hermits jumped out of their skins, Scar with a strangled croak as Xisuma appeared beside them, having used his Admin magic to teleport over. This seemed to be the last straw for the freaked-out wizard and his eyes rolled back in his head, only X's quick reflexes stopping him from faceplanting in the mud. The Admin looked from to unconscious Scar to Mumbo, confusion and concern evident in his face.

"Mumbo, what happened?"

Nothing.

"Mumbo, talk to me! _What is going on?!_ "

Wordlessly, the lanky redstoner, normally so calm and collected, gestured behind him with eyes threatening to spill over with tears.

Seeing that he'd get nothing out of the men in their current states, he laid Scar down to go look for himself.

The first thing he noticed was the silence.  
Didn't Grian have a parrot?  
Even so, in jungle this thick- especially in the middle of the night- mobs would spawn, right?

Yet no groan of undead monster reached his ears, no hiss of a spider or creeper, not even a catcall from a distant Ocelot.

It was like the whole biome was holding it's breath.

His foot nudged something on the ground as he took another cautious step forward and he went to pick it up, eyes widening as he did so. It was a com, he realised, but it barely looked like one anymore. The back panel was gone, redstone wiring sticking out at every angle.  
The strap was half burned away, and a sticky viscous liquid seeped from it, black in the light of the setting moon.

 _No, don't let it be..._  
His mind begged as he switched on the headlights attached to his helmet.

It was blood.

It was everywhere.

_And it **glowed**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ThAnK gOd FoR sOmEtHiNg tO dOoOoO
> 
> Insomnia is boring -.-
> 
> I'm not sleeping T-T  
> Dumb brain


	3. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma stop naming the chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW I can do my schoolwork XD
> 
> Writing Soundtrack: Karma by AJR
> 
> Enjoy :3

“I think we all know why we’re here.”

It was the next day and everyone on the server was crammed into the centre of the shopping district. Xisuma looked around at his friends, his family, and tried to imagine which of them would even think of doing anything to Grian.   
“Last night, Scar,” (He gestured for the nervous wizard to come stand next to him) “had a vision. Can you tell us, as accurately as possible, what happened in that vision and afterwards?”  
X, of course, had already gotten a detailed report from both Scar and Mumbo, but the other Hermits deserved to know directly what transpired last night from their mouths, not his.  
“W-well…” The shaky wizard began, not sure what to say. He looked past the crowd to where Grian’s barge stood out against the shallow water, the quiet ‘moosh’ from the Mooshroom tied underneath, the slight movement as it bobbed on top of the clear water. He took a deep breath, and tried again.

**_It’s… so dark…._ **

_And it was, the only glimmer of light coming from a Redstone torch on the other side of the door._

**_Where…...?_ **

_His back ached- no, further back, his wings ached- but they weren’t the only thing that hurt. His whole body felt like it was on fire, blood seeping from every wound._

**_His friends would find him, they would, they……_ **

_Movement, behind the door._

_Something glinted in the low torchlight._

_Something long and silver dragged its way along his cheek._

_“Can’t fly away now, can you…. ₥ɆⱤⱠɆéβϪϡψώϞ?”_

**_Help……………_ **

“I heard him scream, so loudly… it was almost…. Unbearable….” 

Tears tracked their way down his face as he continued, barely audible.  
“I knew I had to check on him, make sure he wasn’t…… but the blo- it was awful, everywhere, and- “   
He broke off, unable to say any more.  
Cleo stepped up and led him away, rubbing gentle circles on his back as she sat him down on the edge of the crowd, looking back to see what was happening.

“I think… Mumbo, could you come up and explain what happened after that?” 

The technician’s suit was crumpled and his hair was a mess, but he stood next to X and delivered his side of the story.  
“I was in my base, working, when I got the message from Scar. I figured out that he meant Grian’s Hobbit hole so I flew over as fast as I could.”

He glanced over at Xisuma, who made a gesture for him to continue.

“When I landed, he looked really out of it- terrified, exhausted. I saw… I saw what looked like almost half of Grian’s wings, scattered all around his base, and there…. There was blood everywhere, but it was strange- glowing, I think? I remember X arriving, and Scar fainting, but I-… I-… I must have been in shock, it’s so hazy…”

The Admin put a hand on his shoulder, gently moving him backward. 

“Thank you, Mumbo. When I arrived, I made Scar jump, and he fainted, probably from the stress. I laid him down and walked into the clearing. When I looked down, I found this.”

He held out the mangled communicator.

A collective breath swept across the gathering.

“That’s Grian’s communicator!” Iskall stepped forward, anxious.  
“Oh no…” Stress held her hands over her mouth, eyes even wider than before.  
“So you’re telling me we can’t contact him? He’s obviously injured and we can’t-” Tango’s voice cracked halfway through his sentence.  
“But what if-”  
“Maybe he’s-”

X held up his hands for silence, and they quietened down. “I’m conducting a search party, leaving at noon. If Scar’s vision was correct, he’s being held somewhere, probably against his will. Anyone who wants to help, meet here in…” He glanced at the clock in the corner of his helmet’s display, “an hour. We’ll need rockets, food, weapons, anything useful, as long as it’s easy to carry.”

Slowly, the crowd dispersed, leaving only Wels, Scar, and Xisuma himself.

The Knight stepped forward, closer to X. He drew his sword and knelt, point down.

“My Sword is yours in this search. I swore an oath to protect this server and its people,” He stood, “and I intend to keep it.”

The Admin stepped back, surprised. “But what about Hels? Don’t you want to be here in case he comes back?”

Wels sheathed his sword, unwavering. 

“If Grian was kidnapped, it stands to reason it was by something evil. And where there is evil, there is Helsknight. I’m sure we will bump into him at least once on our journey, and when we do…”

The normally optimistic knight’s voice took on a dark tone.

“He won’t get away. Not this time.”

An awkward silence filled the air, broken by Scar.

“I’m coming too.”

The two men turned to face him, curious.

“But Scar-”

“No. It’s my fault Grian got hurt- I should have gotten there faster. I want to help.”

XisumaVoid, Admin and leader of the server, sighed.  
“Alright. Both of you, go gather supplies. I’ll see you in an hour.”

The sound of elytra deploying and rockets firing filled the air as the determined Hermits left the shopping district, heading towards their respective bases.

As he flew, X wondered if he’d made a mistake. Then he remembered the determined expression on Scar’s face, and the loyalty in Wels’, and knew he hadn’t. They’d be great assets in the fight (for by now he was certain there would be one, it was inevitable) to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness  
> <3  
> I feel like I portrayed Wels SO wrong but I needed him to come along so YOLO


	4. Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood
> 
> Please note: I do not ship any of the characters in this fic. Any love is purely platonic.

BY the time the search party volunteers made it back to the shopping district, a sizable amount of shulkers were piled in a large heap.  
“What the heck are these?” Wels asked, to no-one in particular.  
“They’re donations.”

Xisuma was sitting off to the side, back against a bright blue shulker box of his own.  
False swooped down to join them, folding her elytra in mid-air and landing gracefully, despite her heavy enchanted gear.  
“From the people who aren’t coming.” X stood up and stretched lightly, pocketing his own behind him and looking through a yellow one on the edge of the pile. He drew out a stack of rockets, and another, and another, whistling in appreciation of the sizable gift.

Gradually, their group grew, until there were seven hermits altogether- Xisuma (obviously), Wels, Mumbo (also obviously), False, Scar, Iskall, and surprisingly, Doc. Every one was armed to the teeth, ready for the long days (and nights) ahead. 

“Alright everyone,” The Admin called after they’d distributed the items as best they could. “I’ve tried checking Grian’s coordinates- there’s nothing recent, but his last known location is -100004500, -3805010. It’s quite a ways away and we’re going in to this blind, so keep on your toes."

He took a deep breath.  
“If anyone wants to back out now, there is no shame. The person or thing we are dealing with is most certainly dangerous, so no-one will judge you if you leave now.  
Nobody moved.  
X let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Okay then. Let’s go.”  
___________________________________________________________________________

The sun was going down as the exhausted group finally stopped for a break. They decided to save flying for nighttime to avoid mobs, and had travelled on foot all the way there.  
Already a few spiders had spawned, but Doc made quick work of them with his trident. He and Wels kept watch as the others searched for a place to rest, skewering a few skeletons and crushing a couple creepers.  
“Guys!” False jogged up behind them, interrupting their silent vigil. She glanced nervously at the skyline as the last vestiges of light slipped over the horizon from the setting sun.  
“Iskall found a cave- it’s small, but it’ll fit all of us easy. Hurry up, or- Oh! Wels, you’re bleeding!”  
She grabbed her friend’s arm, turning it to better view the wound. A passing arrow had embedded itself in a gap of his chain mail. Wels shrugged her off and turned away, towards the direction she came from. 

“It’s just a scratch, I’ll be fine. Plus, I’m not the only one- C’mon Doc.”

Secretly, he was glad False came when she did. Neither of them were in any shape to fight much more, exhausted as they were from traveling all day.   
Chatter was scarce as they reached their shelter. Energy was low and nerves were high, making the atmosphere thick with tension. A small campfire crackled and snapped in the centre of the cave, casting a flickering light across the rough stone walls.

Without saying a word, the two men traipsed in after False, sealing up the entrance behind them with cobble. Seven beds were set up against of relatively straight wall, a shulker at the end of all but two (Doc’s and Wels’ presumably).  
The tension was soon broken however as X produced several bowls of rabbit stew from a shulker, warming them in the coals. Iskall provided bread with a warm golden crust, and Scar shared out generous helpings of steak. They ate ravenously, gulping the warm, filling stew straight from the bowls.

When they had had their fill, the tired hermits stacked the carved bowls by the blocked-off entrance. After poring over a map and making travel plans for the next day, one by one they fell into bed, full and sleepy. Soon it was only Mumbo and Doc left sat next to the warm fire, listening to the groans of the undead outside and Scar’s ‘Deep breathing’ (Snoring).

“Soooo…” The cyborg began, speaking quietly so as to not wake the sleeping hermits.  
“How are you holding up, man? I know you and Grian are close.”

Mumbo sighed, a tired, world-weary sound.

“I miss Grian.” His dark eyes glittered in the uncertain light. “You don’t notice it when he’s here but… his smile, his dumb jokes, his…” (He chuckled gently) “even dumber antics… But knowing that he’s missing… it’s like there’s a hole now, that he should be filling…”

“…But he’s not.” Doc completed his sentence with another sigh.

“Yeah.”

“Mumbo Jumbo, you idiot.”  
The redstoner looked up.

“Grian’s strong, and so are we. Stop talking like he’s ‘ _gone forever_ ’. We’ll find him. We’ll bring him back- I swear.”  
Edging towards him, the creeper put a gentle arm around his shoulders. Mumbo gave him an exhausted, but grateful smile.  
“Thanks mate.”  
“No worries man. Trust me- we got this.”  
Yawning, Mumbo made he way over to the beds, sleep seemingly overtaking him the second he closed his eyes. Doc stayed by the fire for a few more minutes before admitting defeat, crawling into the last unoccupied bed before conking out.  
Mumbo listened to the sounds of his unconscious companions.

_Stay strong Grian. We’re coming._

___________________________________________________________________________

After the darkness of the cave, the bright morning sun almost blinded Mumbo as he broke the cobblestone blocking the entrance to the cave with two quick swings of his pickaxe. It was pure luck that Xisuma, his helmet automatically dimming to accommodate, was standing behind him and noticed the creeper sneaking up on the vulnerable technician. A few swipes of his heavily enchanted sword dispatched it within seconds and he turned to Mumbo, who’s eyes had now adjusted and had a look of confusion in them as he stared at the angry Admin.  
“Mumbo, you have to be more careful!”

Doc, having witnessed the scene, laughed quietly and stepped forward.  
“There was a creeper sneaking up on you dude. If Zizuma wasn’t here you’d be back in that cave.”

‘Zizuma’ rounded on Doc.  
“How did you say my name?!”  
The two descended into noisy bickering, and Mumbo wisely left them to it. He could almost hear Grian joining in, a cheeky grin hovering at the corner of his mouth, trying to hide his giggles at Xisuma’s irritation…

_“Mumbo Jumbolio, you absolute spoon….”_

“It’s ZizumaVoid. Zi. Zuma. Void. ZizumaVoid.”

_“Iks-eye-shwee-ma, that was awesome!”_

“My name is-”

_“_ _Eggs-eee-wamu-veed?”_

“No!”

Before he knew it, he was smiling, a sad nostalgic smile. He didn’t notice that X and Doc had stopped arguing until Xisuma waved his hand in front of Mumbo’s face.

“Hello? Earth to Mumbo?” Doc called, snapping him back to reality.  
“H-huh? What?”  
“You were totally zoned out. Are you okay?” The Admin’s voice was soft, concerned.  
“O-oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just… Just lost in thought.”  
The two shared a look, an oblivious Mumbo turning away once more and heading out into the forest to look for water, like he’d originally came out here to do.

“Ahh!” Wels gritted his teeth and hissed as False pulled at the hasty bandage he’d thrown on last night, dried blood gluing the makeshift bandage to the wound.   
“Iskall, can you pass me that water bottle?”  
He handed it over, averting his eyes from False’s bloody hands. She took the bottle and promptly soaked the bandage, causing it to loosen slightly as she tugged. One bottle of water and two minutes later, the bandage came free, revealing the wound. (TW) Fresh blood seeped from the long gash in his upper arm. He’d pulled out the arrow last night, but the wound still refused to close. 

“You idiot of a knight, you should have let me look at this before!”

“Yeah, Yeah, just… put another bandage on.”

“Wels, there’s still a shard of arrow in here! No wonder it hasn’t healed yet.” False scolded. “Iskall, I’m gonna need your help- pass me my quiver.”

Iskall’s cybernetic eye stayed emotionless, but his organic one darted around the cave, looking anywhere but False and Wels.

“Iskall?”

“R-right.” He snatched up her quiver from where it was leaning against the rocky wall and passed it over. False took out an arrow, wrapped in cloth, and snapped off the head. Unwrapping the cloth, she rested it in the relit fire, watching it grow hotter and hotter until in glowed red.

It was then that Scar entered.

He saw the glow.

He saw the blood.

And he saw the wings.

_**₥** Ϟ **Ɇ** ϡϪ **Ɽ** ∩ **Ⱡ** □ **Ɇ** …_

  
**_R_ _0lWRSBNRSBXSEFUJ1MgTUlORSE=_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not have been as long as you were expecting but I wanted to get this out ASAP!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Fly safe, Embers! <3  
> (That's gonna be my thing now XD)


	5. Running Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Problem.

As I climbed down the well, I realised what had caused it to go dry. I jumped down from the last rung, and looked down at the bucket in my hand. On it were engraved the words: ~Mid-Flight~

I examined the bottom of the cramped, dusty well more closely, and watched as the last dregs were sucked up by a pipe, labeled: What if...?

I sighed, knowing that the 80-odd people following my story on AO3 would have to wait another day, as I called upon the gods of creativity to please, PLEASE, fill my well again. Until then....

I'm so sorry T-T

But the well is truely running dry.

One more day, I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear It'll come out tomorrow, I just can't write rn, I'm so tired -.-
> 
> Please don't hate me, but do continue to theorize in the comments! Y'all make my day, you really do. :3
> 
> Fly safe, Embers. Wear a mask.
> 
> <3


	6. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BOI!  
> I am so sorry I am two days late and I feel terrible about it T-T  
> I got into a fight with my parents and I just didn't have the energy to write, I'm so sorrryyyyy  
> So have this slightly longer chapter to make up for it :'3

_The wings….._

_They weren’t his anymore……_

_His back was sore and bleeding, familiar weight…. Gone._

_“Your friends still coming, M□eϪrϞlϡЀ?”_

_“_ _They…… Will…….” His voice was weak, dry, and barely audible._

_A laugh, deep and mocking._

_“I don’t think so.”_

_There was the sound of a block being broken, and several silverfish began to pour through an open trapdoor, their sharp teeth gnawing at his wounds._

  
_“They don’t care, do they?”_

  
_“Not……… True……..” but…_  
_He was right._

_His friends must have given up by now._

_He was…_

_A_ _lone......._

_Again._

  
“Scar?!”

Iskall shook him harder.

The hermit’s skin was gray, and tears flowed down his face, which was contorted in pain. The rest of his body was still and stiff as a board, like he was frozen.

False finished tying off Wels’ bandage and told him in no uncertain terms to **_SIT_**.

“Scar?” She waved her hand in front of his face.

A huge, shuddering sob racked his whole body, eyes returning from their glazed look.

“He thinks- he thinks we- we aren’t-”

The wizard’s speech was broken up by gasps and sobs, barely coherent.

“It’s okay buddy. You’re okay.” It was Xisuma, putting his arm around the trembling man’s shoulders.

“Are you alright, man? What happened?” Doc’s deep voice came from behind.

X sat Scar down on a bed, motioning for Wels to take over trying to calm him down.  
The others huddled a little way away, looking curiously to their Admin for answers.

“I think Scar had another vision. We need him to tell us as soon as possible, but…” He glanced back at the shaking hermit. “I don’t think he’s in the shape for an interrogation right now.

Instead, we’re going to keep moving.”

Iskall looked surprised. “but… will Scar be able to…?”

Xisuma assured him that he was sure walking would put the wizard’s mind off of whatever he had seen in his vision.

“After all, Scar is a strong guy. I’m sure by the time we stop for lunch, he’ll be able to tell us everything.”

His upbeat tone relaxed the others, but it concealed his serious concern. If he’d had another vision, that meant that Grian’s situation had worsened. Not that it wasn’t bad already, but….  
He couldn’t even be sure that Grian was alive! They still had no idea who took him even, or why, behind the voice in Scar’s first vision… Their situation was riddled with uncertainties, and his heart filled with worry for his friend.

  
A few hours later, they reached the edge of a desert, the scorching sun beating down on the sand, and a shimmer of heat haze all but obscuring the multiple cacti that were scattered across the lonely biome.

“I think this is a good place to stop- for a little while, at least.” He saw Mumbo about to protest and cut him off. Xisuma made sure that everyone had enough water and shared out food before sitting down himself with a bottle and a few golden carrots. He’d just finished his snack when Scar came up to him, eyes swollen and face pale, but with a determined expression.

“U-uh, X?”

The Admin smiled reassuringly and gestured for him to sit down opposite. 

“What’s up?” he asked, deceptively calm, while sharing a _look_ with the others. They took the hint, and found things to do that would take them away from the two men, leaving them alone.

“I-I-I need to talk to you… I think- _think_ \- I m-might know where G-Grian is…”

Xisuma tried to stay calm, but he couldn’t help an incredulous grin spread over his face. “R-really?!” He gestured for the wizard to continue.

“Well…” he told X everything he had seen and heard.

When he reached the part about Grian losing hope, his voice trembled, and he stopped. A few moments later however, he continued.

“…I heard a block breaking, and seconds later there was loads of S-Silverfish in there!”

He shuddered at the memory of the excruciating pain, and X winced in sympathy.

“Silverfish?” There was meaning behind that, he was sure, but the reason for it evaded him.

“Y-yes. A-and there’s only one place where you find them by breaking blocks…”

  
“A Stronghold?!”  
X had just broken the news to the rest of the group, and they’d taken it just as he expected. Iskall looked worried, Doc indifferent, False and Wels smiling grimly at the thought of a good fight, and Mumbo was…… Well, there was no other way to put it. He was… Excited. 

“This is great! All we have to do is make a bunch of ender eyes, and we can find Grian like that!”

“Mumbo-” Xisuma tried to interject.

“Ooh ooh ooh! Ooorrrr, you could use your Admin magic to find one and we can fly to the coordinates!”

“Mu-”

The moustachioed man continued his frantic ramble, hands permanently covered with Redstone running through his thick black hair, leaving sparkly streaks in it.

“Mumbo!”

He looked up, a question in eyes brimming with hope.

“Stop.”

“W-what? B-but we need to get started straight away! I’ve got some blaze powder- I was gonna use it in case we needed more potions, but…”

He trailed off, noticing the look on X’s face.

“Mumbo… I know you want to go as soon as possible…”

The hope began to drain from the redstoner’s expression.

“…But ‘ _we_ ’ aren’t going. Or at least, _you_ aren’t.”

“H-huh? But…” The confusion on his face melted into desperation, then hardened into anger.  
“You don’t think I’m _strong_ enough, do you?!” He accused. “What, you think I’m just gonna _sit_ here and let you all go off to rescue _my best friend_ without me?!”

“He has a point, X.” False stepped forward, putting her hand on Mumbo’s shoulder.  
He glanced at her, then back to Xisuma.

“See? _False_ -”

“ _False_ will not be going either.”

Iskall stood forward also at this.  
“But X! You can’t go in there alone! No no no, we’re coming with you, right guys?!”

“Right!” They chorused.

“Trust us, X.” Wels took both of the Admin’s hands in his. “Grian is our friend. How would he feel if he knew that we, his family, let you try to rescue him by yourself?” He continued, staring him down.

Xisuma sighed.

Then he smiled.

“Fine.”

The whole group cheered, even Doc.

“But no rushing off straight away! We need a plan, and we need to stick to it.”

“You can count on us.” He and Wels shared one last look before breaking up, and he knew he’d made the right choice.

_Again._

  
“Okay, here’s the plan.”  
The sun was slowly setting over the horizon as they huddled around a small campfire, maps in hand.  
“Unfortunately, I don’t have the commands necessary to locate a Stronghold, so we’re going to have to do this the hard way. It must be nearby, so I-” He was cut off by seven buzzes, and seven hermits looking down at their comms.

  
_:iJevin: Guys, we have a problem!_

_:StressMonster101: Wat is it?_

_:iJevin: My base has been overrun with Skelly Jockeys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_:TangoTek: Im nearby Jev, Ive got you_

_:ImpulseSV: Me too_

_:XisumaVoid: Is everyone okay over there?_

_:iJevin: Theres a bunch of skel_

**_iJevin was slain by a skeleton_ **

_:iJevin: Ack, Im back at spawn island_

_:TangoTek: Aw man i wish id seen that hahahaha_

_:iJevin: TANGO! GET MY STUFF!!!!_

_:ImpulseSV: Oh wow, you werent joking Jev, theres loads!!!!_

_:iJevin: Impulse my godarmour is down there!!! GET MY STUFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!! D: <_

The small group looked up from their communicators.

And laughed.

“Aw, man,” Iskall choked out between breaths. “I wish I’d seen-… Jevin-… skeletons-…” He burst out into uncontrollable giggles.  
Even Doc couldn’t hide his smile as he watched Jevin rage in the chat.

_:ImpulseSV: Jev I dont see any item where’d you die?_

_:TangoTek: I gottem, u better thank me later_

**_TangoTek was slain by a skeleton_ **

_:iJevin: SERIOUSLY TANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????_

_:TangoTek: Whoops…_

_:ImpulseSV: OMG I saw that Tango u n00b_

_:TangoTek: Impulse I thought you were on my side!!!_

_:ImpulseSV: hahahahaha_

**_ImpulseSV was slain by a skeleton_ **

_:TangoTek: Impulse…._

_:ImpulseSV: DONT YOU DARE_

_:iJevin: GUYS MY STUFF FOR GODS SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_iJevin was slain by a skeleton_ **

_:iJevin: I give up =v=_

_:StressMonster101: hahahahahaha you boys okay over there?_

_:iJevin: STRESS!!!! NOT THE TIME!!! D: <_

“Oh, Stress is in for it now!” False laughed.

“I can just-… imagine-… his _face_ -….” Mumbo wheezed.

Xisuma took off his helmet and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Only on Hermitcraft, eh?” he chuckled.

“Y-yup…” Scar gasped out.

Eventually, they’d calmed down enough to go back to planning, but every so often, a small giggle or a muttered ‘Not the _time_ , Stress!’ would originate from someone in the group, and everyone had to fight to hold back a chuckle.

“-So Mumbo, you’re on crafting duty for the eyes. False, Scar, you’re in charge of Enderman-hunting; don’t forget to set your spawn before you go, just in case.”

The three nodded, and moved off.

“Wels?”

“I’m in charge of supplies.” He headed towards their shulkers to find the best items to head into the stronghold with.

“Me, Doc and Iskall-”

“-Are on the ender-eye-throwing team. You just said, X.” Iskall interrupted.

“I just want everyone to know what they’re doing!” He defended himself.

“We know, X. It’s okay.” The swede patted him on the arm before handing him his helmet. “Here.”

The Admin slipped it on gratefully, the filtered air entering his lungs much more easily than that of the Overworld.

“Now, let’s go stronghold-hunting, shall we?”

The stack of pearls they’d brought with them had already been crafted into eyes of ender, and were sitting in Doc’s inventory. He brought them out, wielding a trident in his off-hand. He gave one to X, gesturing for him to throw it. 

“Ladies first.”

“Thank you, Do- _HEY_!”

A slow smile spread across Xisuma’s face, half-hidden by the helmet. Then, instead of throwing it in the air, he sent it barrelling towards the creeper’s chest.  
His shocked expression as it hit was nothing compared to what happened next.

The magic in the eye that drew it towards the nearest portal still activated, and caught in his lab coat as it was, both soared into the air less than gracefully. It stopped abruptly about 20 blocks to the east, dropping him unceremoniously on the sandy ground.

Iskall chased after him while X stood back, hiding a smile. 

Doc batted away the swede’s offered hand and stood up, glaring at the Admin.

“X…” Iskall glanced apprehensively at the cyborg, specifically the heavily enchanted trident in his hand.

“RUN!” he yelled, chucking an ender eye in the air and speeding after it, Doc at his heels, grinning and making jokey swipes at the two with the sharp prongs of his trident.

“Whatcha going to do with that _fork_ , Doc?” Iskall teased as they ran, throwing the occasional ender eye.

Welsknight watched them from his position by the shulkers, smiling softly. He was glad that he wasn’t part of the ‘ender-eye-throwing team’ as they called it- he had other things to do. There was a reason he came, and he wasn’t going to forget about it. He knew what had to be done.

  
_Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! A chapter with FLUFF?! UNACCEPTABLE! This shall be remedied immediately >:D
> 
> I'll be back in two days?  
> I don't think y'all can trust me anymore T-T  
> Also, sorry Wels >;D


	7. The Stronghold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hermits reach the stronghold, and make a surprising (except not really) discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I love cliffhangers…  
> The rest'll be out soon :)

“Is everybody ready?”

Iskall tightened his grip on his sword. Scar shifted his weight from one foot to the other. False fiddled with a strap on her chestplate, Mumbo glanced around furtively and Doc clenched his organic fist. The only one who seemed calm was Wels, who simply met Xisuma’s eye and nodded.

“Everyone remember the plan?”  
A flurry of murmured _yeses_ ran around the small group.

“Alright then. The stronghold is directly below this spot, so Mumbo? Scar? Digging time.”

Having already know what was expected of them, the two silently equipped their pickaxes and got to work, being careful not to make too much noise.  
The other five moved into position behind them; X first, Iskall second, then Wels, then False, and bringing up the rear, Doc. Aside from a stream of muttered profanity from Doc when the German smacked him head on the ceiling, and the shuffling of feet, the group were silent as they descended into the earth. 

Suddenly, Xisuma held up his hand, calling for a halt. He then cupped his hand and put it to the side of his head, where his ear was through the helmet. The meaning was clear- _listen_.

Listen they did, and they were shocked by what they heard.

Faintly, so much so that they were barely audible, screams echoed through the rock. Raw, terror-filled screams, each higher than the one before, climbing to a painful crescendo, then stopping abruptly as though cut short by an unseen hand. 

Eyes wide, the group glanced at each other through the murky gloom. Wels was the only one who did not seem shocked, but rather his face was set in a grim frown.

“ _Grian…_ ” Mumbo breathed.  
They stood in silence for a few more seconds, then Xisuma gestured for them to continue. Scar and Mumbo attacked the stone before them with renewed vigour, and the rest clutched their weapons tighter, vengeance at the forefront of all their minds.  
Finally, the last block of their staircase was broken, revealing one of the many corridors of a Stronghold. One by one, the dropped gently onto the mossy cobblestone floor, alert for any mobs that might give away their position.  
Scar placed a few blocks, joining up the staircase with the ground, and lit it up with torches so they could easily find it again.  
The second he finished, they began to move in the same formation- only this time, Mumbo and Scar wielded torches and swords instead of pickaxes. 

As they made their way through the seemingly deserted structure, they began to hear strange things.

Voices, for one.

Iskall strained his ears to try and hear what they were saying, but he could only make out the odd word. Even then, those words sent shivers down his spine. They were speaking in a language he’d never heard before- it was sinister, and made him feel cold. It wasn’t Swedish, he knew for sure, and from the look on Doc’s face, it wasn’t German either.

Slowly, the hermits drew to a halt, just around the corner from those voices. There were two, both male, and while he couldn’t understand the words, Iskall could tell from the tone that they were having some kind of argument. One of them seemed almost… _familiar…_

His train of thought was cut off as they heard another scream, startlingly close. The two men ceased their argument and ran off towards the source of the noise. 

The entire team looked at one another, then to their leader. The same thought was running through all their minds- this was their chance! If they were heading towards the screams, the finding Grian would be quicker if the group followed them. On the other hand… they’d then have to either wait for the two to leave, or fight them. And while a fight was what they’d prepared for…

Well.

The men were nearly around the next corner, and Xisuma made his decision.

“We’ll follow them. But avoid a confrontation as much as you can!” He whispered to the others.

As they crept down the labyrinthian corridors after the men, the screams died down, replaced with whimpers that grew closer and closer until they were practically next door.

Mumbo fidgeted as quietly as he could, but his nerves were stretched tighter than the string on Scar’s bow as they waited. Iskall sent him a warning glare, and such was its venom that he involuntarily took a step back.

A step out from behind the corner.

A step right in front of a very angry, and very surprised, Helsknight. 

.... --..-- .- -. -.. ...- .. .-.. .-.-.- . ... - .... . .-. . - --- --- ...--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :sighs in contentment: I love Morse code. 
> 
> And for those of you who guessed Hels would be there...  
> >;3 Kudos ;)
> 
> Also, come and yell at me on Tumblr if you want.  
> @desperatememes


	8. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Wels is creeping me out'
> 
> -Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have like 2 more chapter pre-written which is why these are so short also I love cliffhangers also YEET
> 
> Writing Soundtrack: Little Secret by Citezen Soldier  
> Actually a pretty good song and fit for this chapter
> 
> ...I'm done

The spoon known as Mumbo Jumbo turned just in time to block a deadly sword strike from the evil clone.   
At the sound of metal on metal, the rest of the group dashed out from their hiding place. Iskall immediately went to Mumbo’s aid, while Xisuma engaged in combat with the other man- Evil Xisuma. If the Admin had expected his brother to be there, he didn’t show it, as he froze for a second when they made eye contact. He didn’t hesitate though, charging forward with False at his side.

The fight was fierce, but although they were outnumbered, the evil two began to tip the scales in their favour.

“ ** _Wels!_** ” Iskall called desperately as he was thrown aside by a seemingly careless blow from Hels, but the knight was nowhere to be seen. The swede cast around for a sight of him, and barely caught a sight of the plume on his helmet disappearing through an iron door before it slammed shut, the noise lost in the sounds of fighting echoing around them. Suddenly, a hand was thrust into his field of vision. He took it, and was hauled onto his feet, coming face-to-face with Scar.

“We-” He began.  
“I saw. I’ll get him- you help Mumbo!” The wizard interrupted, before sprinting off through the door after Wels, and leaving Iskall to jump back into the fight.

  
The second the door slammed shut behind him, Scar was plunged into darkness, the only light being a Redstone torch behind an iron trapdoor set in the wall next to him. Immediately, he recognised the room from his visions, which could only mean one thing- Grian was here.

The thought was further confirmed when he heard a small, defeated whimpering coming from a corner of the tiny cell.

 _Poor Grian_ , he thought. _He hates small spaces._  
All thoughts of Wels temporarily banished from his mind, he lit a torch and knelt in front of the winged hermit.  
He put out a hand to reach the other, but drew it back with a gasp when the torchlight revealed the true extent of his injuries.

 _ **(TW)**_ Blood drenched his once-shining golden wings, the feathers dirty and bent- those that were still attached, that was, although he now noticed that most of them littered the cold stone floor beneath them.  
What he could see of his legs and arms were scored with cuts and bite marks, the spaces between purple and bruised. Scar reached out his hand again, gently resting it on one of Grian’s wings. They were wrapped tight around his shaking body, knees drawn up to his chest. The wizard’s heart tore at the way his friend flinched away from him, shrinking further into the corner and pressing his back into the wall with a cry.

He rushed to reassure him.

“Grian, Grian it’s me! It’s me, your buddy Scar! I’m gonna get you out of here, c’mon!”

The terrified man’s wings retracted a little, and he raised his head, squinting against the sudden light of the torch.

“Y-You’re not… real…” Grian whispered, his voice even worse that it was in his last vision. The tone was of one who had completely given up, and Scar’s heart filled with sorrow for the poor hermit.

“No, I’m real! Everybody’s come to get you- Mumbo, Xisuma, Iskall- even Doc! Come on, Gri!”

“N-No!”  
His voice cracked as he sobbed.

“J-Just leave me alone! I-I-I’ll give you the wings, just please… stop…”  
“G-”  
“Haven’t you done enough?! I’m sorry! I s-said-”  
Grian’s voice lost its aggressive tone, becoming fearful and pleading.

“I-I’m sorry… p-p-please don’t- don’t- hurt me…”  
Scar stood up, stepping back from his friend but continuing to talk, his voice soft and gentle.  
“Grian, I’m not going to hurt you. Please, listen to me- I want to help you!”

“He won’t believe you. I tried already.”

Scar spun around at the familiar voice.  
“Wels!”  
The knight detached himself from the shadows of the wall, arms crossed.

“We have to keep trying though!”

“Why?”  
Wels’ answer chilled him to the bone.

“W-what do you mean why? B-because he’s our friend, and-and-and we came here t-to rescue him, and-”  
“-I don’t know about you,” The knight interrupted, “but I’m not friends with a murderer.”

“But- but Grian’s not a murderer!” Scar cried incredulously, aghast.  
Wels tilted his head to look at him quizzically, face as cold and expressionless as the stone all around them.

_“Isn’t he?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna theorize? Wanna laugh at a HC meme? Wanna laugh at my terrible attempts at art?
> 
> Come hang out on Tumblr I guess  
> @desperatememes
> 
> Also I might post status updates or something idk
> 
> okay lol bai I can't think of something funny to say


	9. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of everything...
> 
> Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahahahahaha
> 
> I give you the hope ;3

Xisuma struggled with his twin, trying to hold him long enough for False to get a good blow.  
His concentration was lost when he looked past the red-tinted helmet and straight into the eyes of a zombie. Ex took the opportunity to shove him back, sending him tumbling to the floor as Doc rushed past him to deal with the oncoming horde. But there were too many for one man- or even one cyborg creeper- to handle.

“False! Help Doc!” He yelled, propelling himself towards his brother once again.

“But-” The female warrior protested, but X cut her off.  
“Go!” He called after his shoulder, eyes beginning to glow with Void magic.

“I’ve got this.” He finished, and charged.

* * *

Scar stared at Wels, aghast.  
“No, he isn’t! Wels are you okay? You’re not acting… normal!”

The wizard stepped closer, concerned. He was painfully aware of the sounds of fighting outside, and Grian’s broken sobbing. He turned to check on the wounded avian and was shocked to see him die, then respawn moments later in the same state, slightly to the left. He was trapped between concern for Wels, sorrow for Grian, and worry for his friends outside.

“I’m acting just as you should be.”  
Turning back to the knight, Scar thought to himself, One problem at a time.

“Have you ever wondered where Grian’s wings come from?”

“I-”

“He wasn’t born with them- although I used to think so.”

Wels’ expression went from one of indifference to one of cold, dark, fury.  
“Only Angels have wings. And he’s not an Angel. The only way to take an Angel’s wings…

  
_Is to perma-kill them._ ”

“W-What? B-but Grian’s would never-”

  
“ ** _He would._** ” Both Scar and Wels spun to face the new voice, the knight drawing his sword and gesturing for Scar to nock an arrow to his bow.

Grian’s sobs became more fearful and he curled up tighter, confirming the bearded man’s suspicions- this was the voice from his visions, the one who hurt his friend in the first place.

“ ** _And he did. Luckily, the universe took pity on the poor Angel, and sent him to a new world, where he could plan his revenge._** ”  
A hooded man stepped through the doorway as he spoke.

“W-Who are you?!” Scar drew his bow, the flame enchant lighting up the tip of the arrow with a purple flame. He levelled it at the stranger’s chest.

“Did you do this to Grian?” Wels asked calmly, sword drawn but not threatening anyone- yet. The wizard had a feeling it could be at a moment’s notice.

“ _ **I felt it was my right,**_ ” the figure chuckled, a Spine-tingling laugh that sent chills down his back.  
“ _ **To take back what was mine. Unfortunately, this world does not have perma-kills… but I can easily get around that.**_ ” He clicked his fingers, and a familiar face stepped out from behind him- one Scar knew all too well.

  
_BadtimeswithScar._

  
Scar’s hands shook with anger as he smoothly switched his aim from the stranger’s chest to BadtimeswithScar’s and released.

His doppelganger held up his sword, sending the arrow screeching away and leaving a slight scratch on the blade. The good wizard didn’t even notice that the ~~Angel~~ Stranger had disappeared as he drew his own sword and charged towards Bad.

Wels did however, and looked around for him, spotting him next to the injured Grian. While he knew what Grian had done to obtain the wings, he also knew that Helsknight, Evil Xisuma and BadtimeswithScar were teamed up with the ~~Angel~~ Stranger, and if they were willing to follow him, then he couldn’t be good. The knight leapt toward them, only to clutch at thin air as they both disappeared.

Next to go was Bad, who vanished mid-stroke, leaving Scar braced for a blow that never came. The two dashed out the door to see first Ex, then Hels disappear. Xisuma, still glowing faintly purple from his magic, looked around for them wildly.

“Where-”

Scar could sense his evil twin’s energy as he prepared to cast a spell, and took out his pick, smashing through a wall.

“This way!” he cried, sprinting through the maze-like corridors.  
Eventually, the seven reached the portal room, just in time to see Hels and Ex jumping into a blinding white square. It was like no portal they’d ever seen.

_**Helsknight has left the world** _   
_**EvilXisuma has left the world** _   
_:ZombieCleo: What?_

They were followed by Bad, leaving the hooded figure and the slumped figure of Grian behind.

_:iJevin: I dont know_   
**_BadtimeswithScar has left the world_ **

Mumbo pushed past the others, reaching for his friend, but was flung back by the Stranger.  
He picked up the defeated hermit by his wings and stepped into the portal, dragging a limp Grian behind him.

  
_**~~SHiaMgLRdITr~~ has left the world** _

“No!” the Redstoner cried, leaping forward, hand outstretched-  
Their fingers brushed briefly, before the portal closed with a sound like glass shattering.

  
_**Grian has left the world** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But it's not over yet!
> 
> I would suggest subbing to my actual account if you want to be notified when the next one comes out becus I will be posting it as a separate work :3
> 
> Check out my Tumblr if you want to scream at me for being late or something idk :/
> 
> @desperatememes

**Author's Note:**

> OoOooOoOOhhhhhh
> 
> Disclaimer: My main watching schedule is Grian, Wels, more Grian, and a tiny bit of Xisuma so if the characters are ooc or sound a little off, I'm sowwy, feel free to correct me in the comments, I'll read all of them :3


End file.
